Gabriela
Gabriela is a red hummingbird and member of the Danger Rangers. Gabriella is the Task Master '''of the crew. She is also a highly skilled '''Chief of Operations and Head Safety Trainer. She is often called "GB" for short. Her catchphrase is "You need to be Danger Ranger ready." Besides red feathers, Gabriela has blue eyes, light blue eyeshadow, a yellow beak, and black legs and feet. Being a bird, Gabriela needs her wings free to fly, so she has her Savo watch wrapped around her leg, and when she has to carry things while flying, she picks them up with her beak or, if she needs it free, her feet. Gabriela is voiced by Tasia Valenza. Appearances *Water Works (first appearance) *Wild Wheels *Where the Fun Never Stops *Fires and Liars *The Great Race *Medicine Mix-Up (She joins the missions here.) *Safe and Sound *Cave Save (She joins the missions here.) *Chem Gems *Dog Days (She only appears in the last scene as her game show alter ego, Vana Bandana.) *Be Prepared *Wet and Wild (She joins the missions here.) *Go Games *Kitty's Surprise Party *Fallbot Forget-Me-Not Song Segments with GB NOTE: Those marked with an asterisk (*) are the only songs where she actually sings her parts. Those marked with a hyphen/minus sign (-) are those where she doesn't have any solo parts. *Keep Yourself Safe* *Don't Touch Them Pills *Places Not to Play *It's All Up to Me* *Poison *Don't Touch That *Common Sense- *Be Prepared- Trivia *Gabriela uses footwear the least number of times; she only uses it in the smelly-candy-scanning scene while wearing a hazmat suit (including boots) in "Medicine Mix-Up," and sneakers in the "water safety quiz" scene in "Wet and Wild." *Gabriela can flap only one wing while just hovering in place, but needs both wings to flap from one place to another, whether she points Fallbot to the lockers in "Water Works," puts her wing around her ear in the "It's All Up to Me" song segment in "Safe and Sound," or holds the echo locator in "Cave Save." Hummingbirds hover around plants in real life. *Gabriela is the only Danger Ranger who is a bird. She is a great flier. She is great at flying forwards and backwards. *Gabriela is the only Danger Ranger to ever be seen shedding a tear; near the end of "Kitty's Surprise Party," she cries happy tears when Kitty hugs Derek, Fabiola, and Kareen. *Regarding the songs Gabriela participates in, she only actually sings in "Keep Yourself Safe" and "It's All Up to Me." In any other such songs, she just speaks in rhythm. * Gabriela’s favorite dance is ballroom, flamenco and other Latin dances. *She is somewhat Hispanic or Latina. *She is fluent in Spanish. *She is one of the bilingual members of the Danger Rangers. Gallery Bird Power.PNG File:Bird.jpg|Gabriela as Vana Bandana in "Dog Days" Gabriela Bird.PNG Fran-Teek looks at Sully.png Burble Squeaky and GB swimming.JPG GB and Squeeky.PNG Gabriela.PNG Gabriela.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Danger Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Birds